


I'm pushing you away so i can pull you closer.

by DGeorgi14



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mina - Freeform, Minayeon, This was inspired by klaus and marcel's story in the originals, Um this takes place somewhere around 1800-1860, chaeyoung, momo - Freeform, nayeon - Freeform, sana - Freeform, twice, tzuyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGeorgi14/pseuds/DGeorgi14
Summary: Mina, a creature of the night, falls in love with the only human she believes she never should have.





	I'm pushing you away so i can pull you closer.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnderneathAnotherTree (underneaththewalnuttree)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneaththewalnuttree/gifts).



> For my bread. <3
> 
> Thank you for clicking on it and thank you in advance for reading :3
> 
> Also, my dude, let me apologise first hand for any mistakes you come across, i m too much of a lazy piece of shit to go over it again and check. :D you don't mind it that much, do you?

Part one. 

 

She should be repulsed by them, as many were. They were seen from afar and from ouside as monsters. Some of them _were_ monsters as Sana hurtfully admitted to be the case. And she's read about them in books, always being pictured as such. 

But was she going to allow the world's spiteful words that came from fear cut into her heart when she knew who these people were despite their dark nature? How down to Earth their were when they could be on top of the world with how much power they held in comparison with a normal human being. 

And speaking of humans.. They've also proven Nayeon to be one of the most disgusting and selfish race. Always wanting more and more, to feel like they have the power to control someone else's life, to own it, to do whatever their poisoned hearts desired with it. And when not possible, to try to destroy it by all means.

"Humans are no better" she concluded.

Truthfully speaking, Nayeon could never hate them, for they took her when she was just a little kid and treated her like family. 

She remembers, for a long torturing moment, in which her mind decides to display for her a series of images and feelings--bad feelings--attached to them. With her, playing in the now-somehow-nostalgic backyard of the orphanage building, grabbing the metal bars of the immense fence and looking at the pretty girls passing during the finished school hours, having lovely bright dresses and a parent holding their hand, smiling fondly at them as they talked excitedly about how their day went. With a 6-years old Nayeon looking down at her plain dirty white dress, that had no models and no other colors. 

It used to leave her a bad taste in her mouth, whenever she'd look down at her clothing. She was so tired of wishing and wishing. Once, she took a pink flower and rubbed it all over herself in hope that it would turn her dress into the same color. Not only it did not work, but she also got beaten up by the mean teachers for being dirty. 

And as usual, a bad memory could not come without it being followed by another. Another image: with her running up the stairs to her room, face red and burning tears coming off of the corners of her eyes. With a clenched heart, full of fear and shamefulness after she's been hurt by the other kids, older than she was, for their own  amusement, once again. The days felt back then like they suffocated her with their similarities. It became a routine, to feel scared to come out of her room in the morning and to cry herself to sleep, drowned in loneliness, during the night. 

She shivers everytime she thinks to those dark times and becomes grateful at the realisation that they're a thing of the past. 

Her past is powerless if she focuses on the present. And the present is shared with those people. That saved her from all that misery and much more that she's afraid of admitting of ever happening to her. 

Sana, oh so ever cheerful Sana. Who was more like a sister to her than a mother figure. None of them are or ever were like mothers, now that Nayeon thinks about it, but rather three persons who took and cared for Nayeon more than anyone could ever, more than anyone ever had. She remembers how her blood-brown eyes would light up whenever small Nayeon would give her a flower she found in the massive garden she so often liked to explore, claiming that it--the flower--was the most beautiful out of all of them. Whispering to Sana how she was the most beautiful girly-girl she's ever seen, earning a giggle from the woman. 

Momo, the funniest one, often more childish than Nayeon herself. But the same Momo taught her how to ride a bicycle. Nayeon remembers how much her eyes widened when they showed her the toy. Not even in her dreams had she rode one. The fun that she had that day, and the many days that followed, cannot be put into words. She chuckles at the memory of Momo running after her in fear that beginner Nayeon would most likely fall and break something. 

She also remembers the terror that ate her whole from within in a matter of seconds when she turned her head back amused to watch how far Momo was from her, feeling the front wheel hit something and then preparing herself to fall hard but there she was, in Momo's hands. She had seen from the corner of her eye, Momo, coming to her at an unhuman speed. 

She didn't talk for the rest of the day, her mind was a literal mess of thoughts and theories and doubts that maybe that was just her imagination. Or maybe Momo was just the fastest human alive. 

She's seen Sana and Mina arguing with Momo in the spacious living room, when she perked her little head out of her room. Momo was sitting on a chair, hands brought together into her lap, head lowered in what Nayeon judges now to be-at the age of 19- guilt. Guilt for exposing them too early, when Nayeon wasn't prepared for the disclosure of such secret. 

And Mina.. There were so many things to be told about Mina..it just hurt Nayeon everytime she let her mind wonder about the woman. Nayeon thinks Mina was the one who picked her (or so her hopeless heart forces her mind to believe), having a vivid image in her head with herself sitting next to a bunch of other kids from the orphanage whilst the three women wondered their eyes from a child to another. Nayeon remembers locking eyes with Mina and feeling intimidated to a no end, and remembers Mina staring at her for what it felt like the longest 5 seconds of her life, then proceeding to turn and whisper something to the other two. And half an hour later, Nayeon was told to pack her belongings into a small bag. 

_She was adopted._

Mina was the serious one of all of them. But at the same time, Mina used to be the most gentle. Sitting a 10 years old Nayeon down to a wooden desk for a few hours a day teaching her about everything and anything. Reading books for her, answering calmly any question Nayeon had. 

But, the girl thinks, when she had sat her down one day in front of the piano and started playing, was one of the best memories she had with Mina. Nayeon was in awe, watching as her slender fingers moved effortlessly on the keys, creating a multitude of beautiful sounds that danced into Nayeon's ears. After Mina finished that first song, she turned her body to face a little Nayeon, smiling, and asked if she'd wish for her to teach her how to play. 

Nayeon felt yet another wave of excitement, a feeling she learned to experience since she was taken by them. 

She realises that not all of her past is bad, only the past that does not involve these three wonderful women. 

She'd feel more at ease and happy with the life she has if it wasn't for her heart breaking more and more with each passing second. 

She doesn't understand it. Why her relationship with Mina changed so drastically in a matter of months. Can't even recall the moment the switch took place. The image she had of Mina being gentle with her, taking care of her, enjoying her presence, sharing rare giggles, etc, is not the image she has now. Now Mina doesn't spare her a look. Asks if she had eaten and ignores her completely after being given an "yes" as an answer. 

It hurts Nayeon.

She's always carried a feeling of admiration towards her. And that admiration grew up to be... _Love_

A 19 years old Nayeon experiences love for the first time, romantic love of course, and the other person happens to be... _Mina_ .

Mina who's everything Nayeon isn't. Who won't ever feel the same, not now, not in a million years. It even felt moraly wrong to have such feelings towards her even though she wasn't legally hers. Nayeon belonged to Sana and Sana, Momo and Mina weren't related. 

She tries to burry the thoughts that affect her the most and listen to Sana, who's kneeling in front of the couch she's sitting on, placing a cold hand on her left knee. A soft expression painted on Sana's face after she's told Nayeon the biggest secret that haunted their family. 

"Say something, please" she hears Sana's troubled voice addressing her.

She tried to open her mouth to give an incoherent answer to the woman but Sana cut her off before that happened.

"Are you afraid of us?"

Her tone was embraced by sadness. And so was now her face.

Nayeon looked at her, looked to her right at Momo who was quietly sitting further away from her on the couch, and looked at Mina, who was sitting in the doorframe, leaned on the side with both of her hands brought together to her chest. Giving Nayeon nothing but an unreadable expression.

"No" Nayeon concluded while looking at Mina who didn't flinch at all. She looked like she wouldn't care for whatever answer Nayeon was going to give anyway. 

Nayeon felt her heart shatter more and left her eyes fall on the relieved woman in front of her, who was waiting for Nayeon to say more. 

"You're my family, you've raised me, you've fed me, bathed me, educated me, gave me much more than i've ever expected to receive. You _saved_ me." She placed one of her palms on Sana's cheek then continued "It is a bit shocking and it will take me a few nights to think about how is that possible but my love for you hasn't changed and it won't change. I know you're not monsters and it pains me to see you portray yourself as that" 

Her fingers connected with Sana's tears in an attempt to wipe them away and next thing she knew, she was embraced by her. 

She closed her eyes and hugged Sana tighter, she knew how much Sana needed it in this moment. 

"I love you so much" Sana wispered to her after they pulled apart. 

Nayeon smiled. "I love you too" she looked up at Mina for a flash of a second after saying the words, almost like confessing to her, then back at Sana and then Momo, adding "All of you". 

Momo came closer, smiling like a happy child, and put her arm over Nayeon's shoulders. 

"Phiew i thought my heart will stop for a second there" Momo chuckled, feeling more at ease now. 

"Wonderful, now that we've got this over with.. Excuse me." Mina announced, turning away and exiting the room. 

With Momo and Sana looking at the door then exchanging looks between them. 

Nayeon was used to this.. Or at least she was trying to be. This is _how_ Mina has been with her for a while.

Nayeon has tried to ask Momo about it one night but it resulted with Momo mirroring her very own confusion. 

She doesn't know why she doesn't want to ask Sana about it. Maybe she's afraid that Sana would read her every intention and thought. Whilst Momo is like a same age friend you can talk about crushes with and it won't judge you. Though, Nayeon hasn't told anyone about her feelings for Mina. 

"I would also like to apologise" Sana stopped her trail of thoughts. "For you finding out like this.. We discussed to wait until you were grown-up but didn't actually know how to get here now that you are no longer a little girl" 

"It wasn't your fault.." 

"If we look farther away than the recent hours, yes, it was." 

Nayeon nodded in defeat, telling her once again that everything is alright. She isn't pissed off, nor disappointed, nor disgusted.

Sana was reffering to the events that took place just a couple hours ago, when what Nayeon think must've been a mad woman driven by despair and hatred, knocked desperately at their door and tried to pierce Momo's heart with a poor man-made wooden stake when the latter opened it. Little did she know that Momo had the quickest reflexes out of all of them, her brain didn't even realise she cached the hand in the first moment. Her body did all the work for her. 

Nayeon's often seen Momo being good at everything there was to do physically, but never questioned it. 

After that, she held in place the woman whose eyes were burning with hate--almost throwing Momo off with her evil expression--using her muscular arms and calmly compelled her to tell Momo how did she knew about them, how did she find out. The woman replied expresionlessly that she's seen Sana feed few nights ago by the lake, with her long teeth attached to the girl's neck. 

Momo also compelled her to forget everything she's seen and read about _them_ , sparing the woman's life in the process and releasing her shortly after. 

When Momo turned around after closing the door she was met with 3 pairs of eyes. One slightly fearful, one on the verge of crying and  one absolutely terrified and highly confused. 

"I- We can explain!" Momo raised her hands on defense while Sana started crying. Mina just watched, though her eyes hinted more emotions than what Nayeon received in the past half year. 

Normally she'd overreact or at least _react_ but now she was stoned. Her mouth, tongue, limbs, body, brain stopped working. 

She jumped when she felt Sana's cold hand cupping hers softly, dragging her carefully and with pleading eyes to settle her on the couch. 

Explaining then _what_ they were. 

\----

Couple of weeks passed after the incident. Nothing has changed thankfully. Sana is still the same ever so cheerful Sana, as Nayeon liked to refer her as. Sana who continued to dance around the house, giggling uncontrollably everytime Momo joined her in her silliness. But also the same Sana who was going to the city meetings, dressed formally and with a serious attitude. Also the same Sana who cooked for them, sometimes with Nayeon's help, though Nayeon was and has often been exiled from the kitchen. Her cooking skills weren't the best.

Momo remained the same. Actually, better! She took Nayeon in the woods to show her how fast she is, catching a very surprised squirrel and bringing it to Nayeon, for the girl to admire it. 

They played a lot, too, in the same spot. (Into the woods, both afraid to unfold their shenanigans in the garden, in fear that they'd break one of the beautiful statuettes or any other ceramic ornaments. Sana would literally behead the both of them.) A game where Nayeon would throw a ball as forcefully as she could, as far as she could, and Momo would catch it in less than 3 seconds. Yelling from a distance that she did so. 

The disclosure of the secret did nothing but bring them closer and eased Momo and Sana's long hesitant hearts. 

And Mina? Mina was.. 

She continued to ignore Nayeon. And for the first time since they've known each other, Nayeon was intimidated to be in her presence. 

She'd see her reading a book composedly, collapsed into one of the swings that were placed on the veranda, next to their front door and pass her quickly when she'd come back from her playful sessions with Momo. She knows already that the attention Mina used to give her is just a shadow haunting her memories.

She'd see her from her window, walking around the garden in the early morning when the sun was barely creeping in over the forest, looking deep in thought. And Nayeon would wonder " _What is it that occupies your mind these days?_ " 

She's simply tired. Tired and angry and hurt. 

Tired of feeling like this. Love wasn't supposed to feel in such way. She's read so much about love and sometimes it did hurt, indeed. But they had a happy ending everytime. She's supposed to try to be flirtatious around Mina, and be happy if succeeding into earning a pink blush on her cheeks. She's supposed to pick a flower and put it around Mina's ear, after she so gently pushed her hair back as well. She's supposed to feel a ruch of boldness and take Mina's cold hand into hers and avoid eye contact due to too much shyness. 

Nayeon stops her thoughts for a second and is afraid to adventure on the other side of her imagination. Where she sees herself sneaking out of her room in the midnight, when the moon is in its full glory, and let her naked feet step slowly on the carpet, careful in not making a noise, and once arrived at the thrilling destination, she sees herself pushing Mina's door open, only remotely to make enough space for herself to slide into the room. 

And there would Mina be, smirking, _waiting for her_ , a pale blue light hitting her from outside the window, from between the trees. The moon being at fault. And not even Nayeon could blame it, for wanting to touch Mina's alluring features with everything it had. Which in this case, would be just the lighting. 

Nayeon pictures her into a white thin dress, that would end sightly above her knees. Her hair not perfectly straight as it always is but a bit, just a bit messy. Enough to make her look relaxed, without the care of looking decent all the time. Nayeon thinks this is one of her most burning desires, to get to know Mina in all her intimacy. 

And continuing, she allows herself to think about the feeling of Mina's body collapsing onto hers-- or the other way around--and feels her cheeks warming up. 

She stops there, otherwise she'd go to bed a flustered mess, as she's went many times before. 

\----- 

The following day, Nayeon takes her normal routine. Wakes up, brushes her teeth and arranges her hair, goes downstairs to have breakfast with them. And as usual, steal glances at Mina who's just eating quietly while her other two friends discuss the upcoming plans. 

She goes upstairs to take a proper shower and change into a more fitting outfit, then leaves to spend 4-5 hours to her teatre rehearsal. 

She found out about her passion for acting a handful of years back, when they went to the teatre. When she's seen her very first theatrical piece. Telling them after the show about how she wants to do that, too. How she wants to be there on stage, too. 

Now she works as an actor. Having one show every month and rehearsals for it 3 times a week. Of course, she's not earning as much as Mina, Sana and Momo, but still... She is proud of herself and treasures every coin, for it reminds her that it's earned out of pure passion and love. 

Once arrived back home, after a tiring session of repeating and giving her very best, she sees Momo and Mina arranging some things, moving them so there can be left even more space. 

"Are we hosting amother party?" Nayeon asks, looking around. 

"Yes, tomorrow night" Momo answers her, stopping in place and holding a chair. "Welcome home" she continues, making Nayeon smile. 

"Thank you, Momo" Nayeon wants to say it but hesitates for a long draining second. "Hi, Mina" 

The girl looks at her and Nayeon is sure this was just an accident. It took her by surprise. Otherwise, if she were to expect it, she wouldn't have moved her eyes from where they were pointed in the first place. 

"Hello, Nayeon." Mina's voice betrayed no feelings but Nayeon was happy with just that. Smiled and remained smiling, even when Mina returned to her work without sparing Nayeon a second look. 

She was content with that, ready to go upstairs and get herself out of the tight clothes that accentuated her tiredness and come back to help them. But not before asking about Sana. 

Sana was in the kitchen as Momo told her. 

She ran in there and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek to let her know she's home. 

Realising after exiting the kitchen that Sana for sure knew she came home, probably hearing her from even before she stepped foot into the house, due to her sharp senses. 

She shakes her head in a "eh" motion, and proceeds to go up the stairs. Murmuring to herself "But i don't have a dress" after remembering that tomorrow night, here, will take place a gathering. 

But that's not a concern, she concludes. She's not a snob. She can use one of the pretty dresses she already has. There's no need in showing every time in a new dress, even though Sana insist she does. And considering how often the girls organise these type of parties, she'll have her closet explode in no time. 

\-----

Later that night, when Nayeon's eyelids were feeling heavier and heavier, almost like falling into hypnosis--the furniture arranging and other preparations have worn her out--an unholy hour present, the hour when usually Nayeon refuses to think about whatever is on the other side of her her windows, she heard a brief knock.

She glanced towards the door, expecting someone to come in, and becoming doubtful if she's heard correctly in the first place when no one does.

She contemplated if she should just let herself fall asleep but she's always been a very curious girl. So in a lazy movement, she pushes slowly her feet out of the bed, letting them fall on the floor, the coldness of it waking her up instantly, and lets them drag her body to the door.

Once opened, Nayeon looks at the corridor, nothing, _no one_. She furrows her eyebrows and sighs, maybe it was just her mind playing tricks.

Going to close the door back, her eyes fall for a second on the floor, going up involuntary and then down again when it registers that there is a small box standing in front of her.

With curious eyes, she picks up the box, closes the door and walks up to her bed, placing it down, studying it for a moment: it was a pale pink and had a blue ribbon that hold it in place. 

She untied the ribbon, feeling almost saddened to ruin it, and opened the box. 

Nayeon softly gasped, cupping the dress with the both of her hands and pulling it up so she can take a better look. 

Attaching it over her body to see if it's the right measure. 

_It was._

Good thing the candle has not burnt out yet, the light it reflected through the room was helping her vision a bit. It was so beautiful, Nayeon thinks this is one of the most beautiful dresses she's ever seen with her own two eyes. It was made of only one colour but Nayeon absolutely loved it, an apple-red long, slim material, that felt like it could slip through Nayeon's fingers. It also looked like it took a lot of effort and time to make it, having impressively well done sewings and complicated little models. 

Sana would make herself one from time to time so Nayeon knows a bit about what it takes to create a piece of clothing. 

She looks at it once more, with shiny eyes, growing excited by the second to get to wear it. 

When trying to put it back into the box, she notices another one and wonders if that was there from the beginning. 

She takes into her hands and slowly opens it, gasping for the second time in the last 10 minutes, only harder. An exquisite necklace was lying down for her. 

It was the missing piece of a perfect outfit. It looked like it must've costed more than Nayeon has earned in the past year. 

She lets her fingers brush over it gently and wonders who gifted it to her. 

Could it be Momo? She's never done such things. It was simply too uncharacteristical. 

Maybe Sana? Sana was the one who picked most of the dresses for her anyway, though she never left them at her door in the middle of the night. But maybe she thought Nayeon was far asleep and did not want to disturb her. 

Her heart makes a jump when the theory reaches the third person who could've done it. Nayeon wonders if this is the side of Mina that someone--who is involved in a romantic relationship with her--gets to experience. 

She's a fool if she continues to hope that it was Mina. Mina did not care, nor about parties, nor about Nayeon's stupid little wishes. 

Must likely, it was Sana. 

\-----

The time of the party has finally arrived. 

Nayeon was looking at her own reflection in the mirror, caressing her stomach and sides with her hands, feeling shy at the thought that she must go downstairs and present herself to the guests in such a provocative outfit. 

But also couldn't stop admiring how well it fit her. She's never looked better. 

A villainous thought creeping from the very back of her mind, that maybe Mina would find her attractive tonight. With her shaking it off immediately, the thought goes away as fast as it came. 

She really needs to learn how to get over this. Associating absolutely every single thing with Mina wasn't healthy, she scoldes herself. 

If she knew the cure for this active  _desease_ called "Love", she'd.... 

She wouldn't take it.

Her thoughts with Mina are a comforting lie. The truth often tears her down so she retreats into her mind, where most of the time, she isn't hurt or not ackowledged by Mina. 

Instead, she's properly loved by her. She's softly kissed by her, she's having Mina's hands exploring her unexperienced body and Nayeon's unexperienced hands exploring Mina's figure back. 

If Mina knew what kind of thoughts Nayeon carries within her twisted mind, she'd absolutely hate her. She's be disgusted, for sure. 

Having spent already too many minutes getting lost in her special bubble with Mina, Nayeon stops thinking all together. Taking a deep breath and sighing, turning around and exiting the door, she makes her way downstairs. 

There are numerous paintings in the big room, the largest room--when they bought the house, they specifically looked for it to have an immense room so they can host their usual gatherings--three long tables full of delectable food and drinks, wines, two or three big statues placed in each part of the room and many people admiring them and drinking and chatting around. 

This was their business. Where all contributed with something. Mina would often leave the city or country for a few days to negociate and buy various works of art, then come back with them. 

Momo would organise the parties and would send the invitations to the wealthiest people and Sana would sell them, often using her charm to score a bigger price. 

They never involved Nayeon into this, they did explain to her everything they did and answered Nayeon's questions but never demanded for her to take part. 

The women knew that acting and singing were Nayeon's calling so when she told them she wants to pursue this career, they were nothing but supportive. 

It feels weird to think back to it and remembered how Mina used a couple of years ago to stay with her until Nayeon has learned her lines, often giving advice for how her expressions should be. 

She was a good mentor, Mina, out of all of them, was the best mentor. 

Speaking of Mina.. 

She was at the door, keeping what it seemed like a hilarious conversation with a man and a woman. 

She wished she could make her laugh like that. She's even more beautiful when she allows herself to show happiness. Bits of laughter were given, with a short display of white straight teeth, before her mouth would be covered by her hand in a shy gesture.

How can she be so warm to some strangers but so cold with Nayeon? 

" _Why must you hurt me like this, Mina?_ she thought. 

Nayeon's eyes fell on her costume. Mina was wearing a black luscious vest that extended past her waist 'till the middle of her tighs, with buttons only on the right side and a raised collar. Underneath, she had a white shirt, with impeccable ironed sleeves showing from the shoulders down. Black tight pants and black shoes. Her vest was pressed tight on her stomach by a 5 centimetres red waistband, that was well assorted with the red ascot cravat that stood out proudly around her neck. 

She looked.. Fantastic, to say the least. It complimented every part of her body. Her brown hair was let to fall free over her shoulders and Nayeon wishes she could wonder her hands through it. 

She wishes she could do a lot of things. 

Mina locks eyes with her for a second, sending what feels like a strike of lightning through Nayeon's body and the latter doesn't fail to notice the fraction of a second Mina spends on travelling her eyes over Nayeon's body, turning back to the couple she was chatting with, before. 

A small thing, but it made Nayeon feel better. As warm her cheeks begin to feel, as proud her smile was becoming. 

She spots Sana and walks up to her.

And for the rest of the night, she sticks close to Sana. But truthfully, it was boring her to death. She stood awkwardly as Sana was talking about the excellence and the mastery of the paintings with people Nayeon has never seen before. People who probably wondered what was she even doing there, judging by their weird small smiles they offered her everytime their eyes would meet by accident.

She leaves at one point and finds herself in the kitchen, leaning on a counter. Swinging the liquid that was in her glass from a side to the other, she allows herself to relax. Staying for a long period of time around many people wasn't her best skill. She and Mina would often ditch these parties after the first hour, leaving Sana and Momo to deal with everything that goes on, and stop by the lake that was near their house.

Having either light conversations or no conversations at all. Just staying there, absorbing the night. 

She's pulled out of her box of memories by the sound of footsteps. 

Nayeon opens her eyes and is met with a woman. A middle age woman, with blonde short hair that was pulled back, with only a strand left to fall on the right side of her forehead. Giving Nayeon what the girl considered to be a morbid smile. 

She looked like she came from another country, hell, even from another year. Nothing about how this woman looks indicated that she _didn't_ have the money to buy an entire town. 

"Pardon me" She started. Her voice gave Nayeon shivers, though she cannot find a reason for why is that. "It was not my intention to startle you."

Her choice of words was nothing but polite yet Nayeon gulped, feeling suddenly uneasy. 

"It's alright, I was thinking too far anyways." 

The woman studies her for a second and Nayeon feels like a child again, under the gaze of one of the bad teachers from the orphanage. 

"I will get straight to the point, my dear.." She pauses, raising an eyebrow. 

"Nayeon. Minatozaki Nayeon" Nayeon tells her. 

"My dear Nayeon.." She drags the sound of her name, coming closer and closer to Nayeon, while the latter feels stuck in between the wooded counter and the woman whose firm gaze felt too intimidating. 

Nayeon's breathing is cut short for a second when the woman takes her jaw in between her fingers, holding Nayeon's face securely. 

"What is your price?" She asks. 

"My what?" Nayeon moved her mouth the best she could to answer, it didn't help that her cheeks were pressed by slender cold fingers. 

"Your price." the woman repeated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Explaining after a long second in which Nayeon tried to think about what that could mean: "I would like you to be mine. This is a bad term for me to use and it might scare you away but _stay still!_ " the woman commanded, the black centre of her pupils expanding in a way that freaked Nayeon out. 

"Oh" she responded after seeing Nayeon's reaction. "You are protected. I cannot compel you. Must be this lovely necklace of yours" she glances down at it for a second then connects her eyes with Nayeon's frightened ones, once more. 

"Well Nayeon, It would be my pleasure to buy you, to be my personal bloodbag. So I am asking again, _what is your price_ ?" 

Nayeon was shocked. A _personal bloodbag_ ?? 

She felt the hand pressing harder and Nayeon knew that if the woman were to use all of her power, she could yank her jaw away in a heartbeat and throw it across the room. 

"She's not for sale. " a calm voice coming from the door, interrupted. 

The woman turns her head to look back at where the voice was situated. 

"Mina, dear, i expect you to know that _everything_ is for sale if you offer the right price" 

"Not _her_ " Mina growled, impatience could be read off her body language. 

"She is exquisite, look at her" She turns to Nayeon, moving her head to analyse her face better. "Look at those lips, those eyes that haven't learnt how to hide the emotion yet, and look at her neck, you can clearly see the blood pumping" 

"Let her go" Mina's hands were formed into fists now, her nails pushing so much into her palm that blood was dripping off them. 

"You are not her owner. " the woman calmly stated. 

"Sana won't accept it either! I'm warning you, let her go before i do something we'll both regret." 

Nayeon has never seen Mina in such state, it was almost like an animal, ready to attack. Her eyes were not presenting her signature calmness but anger, rage. 

The woman laughed, throwing her head back, hand still around Nayeon's jaw and neck. Her laugh was one of the most horrifying sounds the girl's ever heard, it made her stomach twirl into a knot. 

"Very well" She said, letting Nayeon go. The girl hadn't even realised she was standing on her toes the whole time, with how much the woman pulled her up. "This is a party and what a good thing that we're respectul people, isn't that so, Mina?" 

Mina chose to stay silent, staring intensely. 

"I'll go discuss the matter with Sana if you don't mind" 

"Be my guest, it won't change a thing. Nayeon is and will remain _ours_ " 

The woman passed by Mina, giving her an amused and arrogant smile. 

Once there were only the two of them remained in the kitchen, Mina sighed, rubbing her temples with her hands. 

Nayeon was sitting there, watching her, not sure of what she should say. 

"Don't go around getting yourself in trouble" Mina told her, eyes closed. 

Nayeon gasped. _How dare she?_ She wasn't doing anything to attract the trouble. 

"I wasn't doing anything, just sitting here!"

"You don't have any idea who this person is.." Mina sighed again. "And now she has her eyes on you" 

"You'll protect me" 

Nayeon's eyes as well as Mina's were now wide open, looking at each other. 

Mina's features softened suddenly and now Nayeon was blushing under her gaze. 

"I don't want you to go in there for the rest of the night. Can you stay in your room?" 

Nayeon wanted to disapprove, to tell Mina that the first real thing she addressing to her in the past months shouldn't be a comand but her nature did not let her. She's never stepped over something that Mina asked from her. 

So, without fighting the instinct, she nods sadly and proceeds to exist the kitchen when she sees Mina moving aside and lifting a hand towards the door. 

Once gotten up in her room, Nayeon doesn't realise she's crying until the tears burn her cheeks. 

Taking another look at herself in the mirror, she suddenly feels dirty. Dirty for being hopeful that Mina would notice how nice she looks in it. Dirty for wishing that her red dress that hugged her figure perfectly would cause some damage into Mina's brain, maybe giving her some mad impulses to act on.. 

When will she accept that Mina doesn't view her in _that way_ ? 

She sighs, wiping her tears away with both of her hands, and starts undressing. 

\-----

It was hard to stay put when from downstairs was coming so much noise. She couldn't even read a book she started 2 days ago, nor her lines for tomorrow's teatre rehearsal. 

Deciding that she doesn't want to spend another minute into that room, she takes a dark hooded coat from the closet and throws it over her shoulders, making her way out through the back door. 

The night was peaceful in comparison with the atmosphere from within the house, embracing her from time to time with a chill breeze. Her footsteps were unintentionally loud, cracking skinny branches there and there. 

She arrived at the lake and was surprised to see someone already there. 

She'd recognise that back from a thousands. A slim and mostly covered by a majestic curtain of straight brown hair, back that Nayeon wishes could run her hands all over it, caressing every little spot. It made her dizzy with its femininity. She doesn't know how much she stared at it until she was being pulled back to reality by Mina's voice. 

"I thought i told you to stay in your room" Mina said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, or so a fragile Nayeon thought. 

She was sitting down, looking at the water in front of her. 

Nayeon dared to approach and sit down near her, but not too close. 

"I wanted some fresh air" Nayeon said, adding  desperately "Please don't go" and cupping Mina's hand with hers when the latter was on her way to get up.

Mina looked at their hands for a few seconds, probably debating if she should stay or not. 

_She did._

She positioned herself back, moving her eyes back to the water in front of them and Nayeon let go of her. 

She tried to be calm, the night tried to help her achieve that. She tried looking at how beautifully the moon was reflecting itself on the water and how scary the trees were presenting themselves to be even thought she climbed them all as a child. 

But.. 

Mina was right next to her and she felt like suffocating. Nayeon was well aware of her own heartbeat and how abnormally fast it was. She wondered if Mina listened to it. 

"I'm sorry" Nayeon started, seeing Mina, from the corner of her eye, turn to her curious. "I don't know what i did for you to hate me... But i'm sorry." 

Her voice almost broke there but Nayeon managed to get the words out in time. 

Mina looked at her for a few more seconds then left her head fall down, sighing. 

"I don't hate you." She admitted. 

"Your words don't match with your actions" 

Mina didn't say anything. It infuriated Nayeon, it frustrated her to a no end. She wanted to know why they're in this situation, what changed, what caused the change. 

"You're driving me insane" Nayeon confessed. "I don't understand why are you acting like this. Instead of you being straightforward and telling me what is it that upsets you, you choose to pretend i don't exist" she moved closer to Mina.

"It hurts me" 

"I don't want to hurt you" Mina murmured, now looking down to her right, the opposite direction of Nayeon. 

Nayeon think her heart must've clicked the climax when she recklessly took Mina's face into her hands, turning her face around. 

She's been so intimated by Mina but right now there was no sign of that in her body. Not when Mina's eyes were looking into her own so softly. She's never been in such position with her but it didn't feel wrong, despite how many times it felt like that in her mind. 

"Then don't" she said before locking her mouth with Mina's. She felt the woman gasp. Nayeon pushed her lips so hard against Mina's plumped ones, wanting to show her how much she cared. _How she truly felt._

When she realised that Mina's lips started to  move slowly against hers, Nayeon could swear her soul escaped her body, but returned right away to enjoy the taste of Mina's mouth a little more. 

She's read about kisses in the many books their little library had. She always wondered if everyone was exaggerating for the sake of making the reader understand how many feelings were involved or did it truly feel like floating? 

It did. She feels like she could die if she never gets to taste this mouth again. She'd laugh at how greedy she already proves herself to be, if she wasn't occupied with a far more important matter. 

She moves her hands down to Mina's neck while her head leans on the side for Nayeon to have better access. 

The girl feels like fainting when Mina's tongue pushes further and meets her own. Nayeon's cheeks start to warm up when she realises how clumsy her movements are. And they start to seriously burn when she surprisingly lets out a small moan when she feels Mina's cold hand fall on her leg. 

That must've woken Mina up cause she detached from Nayeon in a second, eyes widened, lips swollen. It was almost like she was in a trance up to this point. 

"We shouldn't have done that" She moves her hand to her mouth, hiding a small gasp and touching her lips at the same time. "No, _I_ shouldn't have done that" 

"Why not?" Nayeon would normally feel embarrassed at the desperate tone used, but she couldn't force herself to care about that now. 

"I'm sorry, Nayeon" She said while getting up.

"Please excuse me" were her last words before leaving and letting Nayeon by her own. 

She watched her back get further and further away from her and started sobbing. 

She knows this is only her fault. Whatever upset Mina before, it was sure as hell this intensified it all. 

Nayeon pulled her knees close to her chest and let her head fall on top of them, crying untill there were no tears left to continue. 

Little did she know, Mina was watching her from afar, her heart breaking in sink with Nayeon's. 

\------

The next morning, Nayeon has no idea when she got into her bed but there she was.

The candle was all burnt out, meaning she did lighted it up last night, but again, she has no memory of doing that either.

A stinging sensation trapped from what felt like the back of her eyes was troubling her the most in that moment, Nayeon doing her very best to not think about the events that occurred last night in fear that her heart won't handle yet another image of Mina leaving her there after they shared the first and best kiss of Nayeon's life.

She doesn't know if she should bother to get changed for breakfast but calculates that it would be seen as rude to come downstairs in the clothing she's slept in. 

She got a pair of light brown trousers, white socks and a loose white shirt that she tugged into her pants and went downstairs. 

In the dining room only Momo was sitting down. 

She smiled sadly at her and Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows, then Sana entered the room, carrying a tray with food that she quietly placed it down in front of the other too and in front of the seat she later took. 

"Where is Mina?" 

Nayeon wondered if Mina had to take another business trip in her ever lasting search for art. 

"Nayeon, baby..." Sana started, extending her arm and putting her palm over Nayeon's hand. 

"Mina told us she's leaving for a while" 

_What?_

"She's gone if that's what you're wondering, she left first hour this morning" Momo softly explained. 

Nayeon felt tears on her face. 

"Where?" it's all she asked. 

"She didn't say where she'll be headed or how long she'll be away" 

"Was it me? That drove her away?" 

"She said she needed some time to think, to sort some things out" 

"We tried to stop her but you know how stubborn Mina is." Momo said. 

Nayeon nodded. She knew about Mina's stubbornness. 

There was a knot forming in her stomach and she thinks this is exactly how it feels to be stabbed in the heart. She pushed her chair backwards, causing it to make a small noise, and said:"Can i please be excused? I lost my appetite.."  

Sana nods, looking at her with sad eyes. 

Nayeon then turns around and exits the house through the back door. 

The chilly air of the morning was helpful now that she felt sick. Her head was pounding and so was the fragile _thing_ from within her chest. 

She put a hand on the wall to sustain herself while the other was placed on her stomach. It didn't last long before she started vomiting. 

It felt like poison was going out of her body and in a blink of an eye, Sana was behind her, holding her hair back, preventing it from getting dirty. Momo's voice could be heard as well. 

She felt embarrassed to be in this state in front of them, sweating and spitting to get rid of the awful taste that lingered in her mouth.

After she was sure she finished, or more like, after she was sure there was nothing left in her stomach, she wiped her face with the back of her hand. 

"Are you alright?" Sana asked. 

"Not really" she admitted. 

"Come on, maybe you need to lie down a bit" 

Nayeon nodded and felt herself being lifted up from the ground by Momo and in a second, she was in her room, carefully placed on her bed. 

"Thank you" She told Momo who just caressed her forehead, pushing a strand away. 

"Give Mina some time, she'll come around" 

She nodded sadly and wondered how did they know about her and Mina. 

And well.. _What_ did they know? Cause there wasn't anything between Mina and herself. 

Maybe Mina told them last night or earlier this morning about how she forced herself on the woman.

Momo left shortly after, but not before kissing her head. She was grateful they granted her the freedom of suffering alone, without asking for explanations. 

She wanted to cry. So she did. All it took was lying down on her back, eyes fixed on the ceiling and with a single thought about Mina, she started sobbing. 

She has no one to blame but herself. Was the choice of kissing her _that_ messed up? Enough to make her leave her own home? 

Her chest starts aching when she thinks about how she won't be seeing Mina around, for an unknown period of time, and placing a heart over her heart does her no good. She almost feels like soon enough she won't be able to breathe anymore. 

Nayeon knows she will miss hearing Mina play piano when she comes home from rehearsals. She will miss seeing Mina looking like actual royalty just by walking in the garden. She will miss her beautiful face and her beautiful smile that unfortunately lately has been reserved for anyone else _but_ Nayeon. 

Nayeon thought that having Mina around hurt her but it turns out that _not_ having Mina around was far worse.. 

She hasn't felt pain at such intensity since she was a kid, a 4 years old confused kid, who was left without an explanation at the orphanage, and realising after a couple of weeks that they won't be coming back. They didn't want her anymore. 

It felt like Mina was doing the same to her now.. 

A fear of abandonment she never knew existed in the first place, started eating her alive. Adding that on the list of things that overwhelmingly agonized her in that moment. 

She closed her eyes, squeezing few more tears to escape, and wondered how long will she have to suffer from this. She should've have remained trapped into the fantasy she created in her mind. Yes, she wouldn't know now how wonderful is to kiss someone, to kiss Mina but at least the girl would still be there. Maybe if she weren't so greedy.. 

In the following minutes, exhaustion took over and Nayeon fell asleep. 

End of part one.

Part two.

 

 

It took Mina three full days to reach England. One farm in England, more specifically.

She forced herself not to think about how she was a literal coward. She's fought powerful and evil people before and never backed down, from anything, but now she runs away because of the feelings Nayeon possessed for her? Absolutely pathetic.

" _Absolutely pathetic, do you hear me?_ " she repeats to no one but herself.

She's been scolding and hating herself since she left and Mina's sure she won't stop anytime soon. She deserved any bad mouthing for hurting Nayeon right after she told her that's not her intention. A coward _and_ a liar, wonderful. 

She's disgusted with herself for wanting nothing more but to be embraced by Nayeon. Even when the entire world was dividing them. However, the amount of disgust that swallows her whole for having such impure thoughts for someone much younger than herself and for someone who she's raised since the age of 5 battles against her desires and wins. That's precisely why Mina _had_ to leave. 

Mina wonders how big would their chances have been if they didn't know each other. If she were to have her heart stolen one night by Nayeon after seeing the girl act on stage on one of those monthly spectacles of hers. 

What a lovely dream. 

But that's all it is. _A dream_. 

Instead, the crushing reality is what Mina has to accept. 

She's tried so much to bury her feelings as deep as possible, to the point where she almost took into consideration stopping her humanity altogether. It pained her to avoid the person her heart wrongly longed for. Especially when she knew that Nayeon feels the same, if not more. She viewed her cold demeanour towards the other girl as an "necessary evil". 

She opted for walking on foot to Tzuyu's house, hoping that it would help her clear her mind, without a good result in the end. Since the entire way there, she's constantly thought about Nayeon. 

Once she stepped foot on Tzuyu's property, the sound of dogs barking welcomed her. They sensed she was there and she started smiling, amused by their protective instincts. 

Ever since Tzuyu has told her many years ago that she wants to own a farm with Chaeyoung, her lover, Mina's always been happy for her, to see her pursuing this dream. She found it lovely, how the two of them were doing this out of love, considering how money were not a problem. They could earn them using unorthodox methods such as compelling the wealthiest people to offer it to them. Instead, Tzuyu opted for raising cows and selling fresh milk whilst Chaeyoung had a plantation filled with tasty strawberries. 

Mina found herself in front of the house. It looked just a bit different than last time she's been there. The walls were the color of mint and the windows and door case were white. A good contrast, Mina concluded before knocking twice. 

Several seconds later the door opened and a surprised Tzuyu eyed her. 

"Mina Unnie!" The girl exclaimed enthusiastically, throwing her hands around Mina's neck while Mina put her right foot back to support herself and the bigger girl. Tzuyu, her younger sister, has always been resembling a giant puppy. Highlighting "giant". 

"Hi little sister" Mina spoke, her face burried into Tzuyu's neck. 

The younger drew back and smiled childishly at her, hands on each of Mina's shoulders. 

"What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" 

Tzuyu noticed how the light in Mina's eyes disappeared in a spare of a second and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is something wrong? Where are Sana unnie, Momo unnie and Nayeon?" 

"They are okay, don't worry. They're home. I needed some time alone, away from them. I'll explain to you later" 

Tzuyu took a long second to observe her and nodded eventually, changing the subject for now. 

"Come inside!" she stepped aside, offering Mina the required space to pass through the door. 

"Chaeyoung is in the city to buy food and seeds. She wants to try to grow other type of fruits as well. She's with a new friend, Kim Dahyun. Too bad Sana isn't here, she'd love Dahyun. She's always had a thing for the innocent" Tzuyu laughed and while Mina walked around, she couldn't force the large smile not to appear on her face. 

"You sure do have a lot to say" She teased. Tzuyu was a quiet individual, not finding necessary to talk all the time. And seeing her chat so effortlessly and excitedly amused Mina. 

"Well it's been a while, and we haven't wrote letters to each other. Of course i have a lot to say" 

Mina looked at her, eyes softening. "I missed you, Tzuyu" 

"Missed you too, Mina unnie. Chaeyoung has been talking about paying you a visit, she'll be glad to see that you're here" 

"I'm glad to be here too, hope you don't mind that i'll stay for a bit" 

"Of course not, we're family. You can stay as much as you please. It's no bother to us" 

"Thank you" 

 

\-----

 

 

Mina's been planning on staying a month at Tzuyu's house. 

One month turned into four and four months turned into _four years_. Present turned into past and future turned into present. 

"Another letter?" Tzuyu asked popping down on the chair across from her.

Mina was holding a piece of paper with both of her hands, reading it.

"Two, from Sana and Momo" She pointed to the one that was already read, on the table. "But we're making progress, they're not as angry as they used to be." She continued, sighing. 

"Nayeon still hasn't sent you one, has she?" 

Mina looked at her for a second, surprised that Tzuyu would ask that, then let her eyes fall down. "No, she's never been pushy with me. Except for that one kiss, but i'm sure it took everything she had to take initiative" 

"You're waiting for a letter from her to go back?" 

"No." she truthfully responded. It would be foolish to wish and long for that. 

"Then what are you waiting for? We both know that if your heart hasn't changed in all those years, it would take a whole lot more to do so. To get over a love that is not consumed is the hardest thing."  Tzuyu was right. It's been years yet Mina's heart feels like it hasn't moved once from the place it was stuck in. If an almost half of decade doesn't do any good in changing your heart, then what is there left to do? But to suck it up. And truth to be told, she felt it harder and harder to be away from Sana and Momo..and from Nayeon, with each passing day. After so long, she grew tired of fighting against her now broken heart. 

"Seems to me like you want me gone." Mina tried to joke. 

"I want you happy, and if being with Nayeon means" happy" then yes, i want you gone" Tzuyu smiled at her proudly of how cheeky she was when addressing Mina. 

The latter sighed once again. "I guess it's time to go home. I ll leave tomorrow morning." She announced. 

"I'll make you something to eat, for the road" Tzuyu squeezed her hand before sitting up and walking to the kitchen. 

The sun was almost on his way out of the house, its light fading faster now that it was 8 o'clock. A color that accentuated Mina's nostalgic state. She had fallen into a rabbit whole filled with memories about Nayeon. Mina wondered how the girl was. If she was happy, if she was sad. If she was in love with someone else. Surely that might be the case. And Mina has no one to blame but herself but even then, she concludes it's for the best. She didn't put this much space and time between them for nothing. It was for nothing when she thinks about how her heart hasn't noticed anyone else since, but hopes that for Nayeon, things were different. 

Tomorrow she'll leave and in a few days she'll see for herself how Nayeon was. She expects the girl to despise her. Or maybe she's too at peace and a feeling of numbness has settled in, reserved for Mina. 

"I guess i will find out in a few days" she told herself. 

\------

Leaving Tzuyu and Chaeyoung felt as hard as she thought it will. She grew close to these two girls. Staying with someone under the same roof for four whole years makes it inevitable to not grow some sort of attachment. She'll miss the way Tzuyu would prepare happily breakfast for them, with Mina and Chaeyoung complimenting her food, both loving the way Tzuyu's eyes were lighting up like of a child's. 

Mornings were the best she's ever tasted here, too. Maybe the feeling of calmness when she went outside and stared at the beautiful parcel filled with bright red strawberries was the cause of that. The dogs became fond of her after a while. At first Mina didn't take it as an insult that they would bark without stopping, at her. Her _nature_ felt off for them. But after what Mina remembers to be a period of 3 weeks, seeing her feed them almost everyday made their impression of her change. She loved when she could let them loose, they'd run around for a bit, getting rid of the extra energy they accumulated while in chains, and after that they would all be over Mina, wanting her to cuddle them and pet them. 

At some point, she had to buy a piano because Tzuyu and Chaeyoung's house lacked of one and Mina felt like couldn't bare another day without touching again the black and white keys. They were not against the idea, so Mina bought one from her own money, placing it in the living room and bringing their afternoons to life with her music. Often playing one specific sad piece that she knew it made Tzuyu feel bad for her. 

Everytime she was sittings on that chair, after the happy hours spent with Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, she'd let them know she wishes to stay a bit more, singing for herself, she'd play that piece. It was the first song she ever taught Nayeon. They stopped after a few songs though, it was clear as daylight that while Nayeon adored music, playing piano wasn't her true passion, but rather singing. 

So Mina had told her one day that what she knew was enough. Enough to maybe make a good impression at a party or some sort of similar situation. Instead Mina remained playing it, few times a week. She'd hear Nayeon, especially in the last months before Mina ditched them, staying up the stairs, listening to her play. 

Little did Nayeon know that Mina's heart was breaking in sink with hers. She had too much respect for Nayeon to ruin her innocence like that. She was a nineteen years old girl whilst Mina's been living three times her lifetime. And while her soul was young and her heart was pure, Mina still couldn't bear herself to give in to those temptations. _It felt wrong._

There were moments when she regretted leaving, many moments. But she had to remind herself that staying was not doing good to neither of them. 

Her mind flies back to the first letters Sana had sent her (after she sent them the very first one, telling them not to worry and that she'll be staying for a while at Tzuyu's house) that were expressing.. A great amount of disappointment, to say the least. Naming Mina immature, despite her living for so long on this Earth, scolding her for how she's breaking Nayeon's heart with each passing day she's keeping herself away. 

Talking about how the girl wasn't as energetic as she used to be, quiet at dinners, breakfasts, lunches. Sana was doing nothing but rip her heart forcefully out of her chest with all the information and Mina couldn't say anything back.

She had not once told Sana about what was going on. She did not tell Sana (or Momo) about the incident that started all the mess. The night vivid in her mind like it was yesterday. She was coming home from the city, where she fed of a young man, giving her blood after, for him to regain his strength, though Mina has never been greedy (She could say that Sana was the embodiment of greed, but not herself and definitely not Momo), drinking only to the limit that would keep her moving for another couple of days. So finding herself in their house, with the night at fault for her awake sharpened senses, she heard whimpering, along with a racing hearbeat. She ran up to Nayeon's room, seeing the sweat all over the girl's face and forehead. Mina instantly believed that something was wrong. What she did not expect, when she put her hand on Nayeon's temple to check if she had fever, was to be dragged into Nayeon's mind and more shockingly to find _herself_ in there, standing in a pale thin dress on Nayeon's bed.

Curiosity forced her to remain still, up to the point where, she saw herself being kissed forcefully by Nayeon, the girl throwing her body over Mina's on the bed, and with Mina welcoming her with arms wrapped around's Nayeon's torso. 

Mina dragged her hand back like it had been put in a fireplace, making few rapid steps away, looking shocked at the oblivious figure sleeping on the bed. Realisation hitting her that Nayeon wasn't sick but _having a wet dream about Mina_. 

She felt her own body warm up and couldn't comprehend why, at first. Her hearbeat was pumping into her own ears intensely. Suffocated by the state she was getting into with each passing second, Mina ran out of the room, out of the house.

Since when was Nayeon thinking in _that_ way about her? How could she look her tomorrow in the eyes and pretend that she's not well aware about the dreams that occur in the other's mind at night?

The kiss they shared in the dream was _somehow_ , strangely, very strangely lingering on Mina's own lips. She touched them with her hand and the sensation was still there. She felt her own cheeks go from the normal element of coldness to warmer, much warmer, and wondered how could she feel something as intense as this out of someone's elses fantasy? It felt like something has been awakened within Mina, too. 

The child she raised was feeling like that towards her.. And in that moment, for a fraction of a second, Mina considered it. She viewed herself, running with Nayeon, hand in hand, through the backyard where the grass was almost as soft as the clouds appeared to be, watching Nayeon smile at her and feeling herself smiling back, without a worry in the world. 

But, like it's been said, it lasted only a fraction of a second, a moment of weakness in which Mina forgot the reality. The reality being that _that_ could not come to life due to being so morally wrong. 

She took a deep breath and calmed herself a bit, sitting down next to a tree, supporting her back against its trunk and remaining like that for the rest of the night. Thinking. 

And ever since then, that was the reason that Mina shifted her demeanour to a colder one when it came to Nayeon. Could she say that to Sana? Of course not. But Mina concluded that at some point, Sana will figure out on her own. Even expecting her to have a talk with Mina, to tell her that she needs to stay away from Nayeon. 

Sana had figured out but the talk never came. 

The four-wheeled carriage had stopped moving, making Mina regain her focus, and the coach came down from his front chair to open the door.

"We're here, miss Myoui" he told her.

"Thank you, for your services, i wish you a good day" 

He saluted her with an inclination of a head, hand raised to cup the edges of his hat. 

She smiled at him and turned around, staring at the big, white painted, boat in front of her. 

"Let's go home, Mina" she told herself. 

\-----

Was she expecting them to throw her a "Welcome back" party? Of course not. But she definitely wasn't expecting Sana to jump on her the moment she opened the gate to their property, making them both fall down harshly. Sana was hissing at her, showing her teeth and pushing her shoulders down, burying them in the ground. 

The luggage she had taken back with her was fallen somewhere nearby. Mina had tried to get Sana off her but for the first time in their lives, Sana was more powerful. Driven by anger, probably. She gave up eventually, struggling to escape from her grip and just stood there laying, looking at Sana. 

"If i didn't love you so much, i would've ripped your head off. You hear me?! " Sana growled. 

"I love you too" Mina told her, risking of aggravating the situation. 

Sana looked at her for one more second and pushed her again, harder, making two small wholes in the ground, where Mina's shoulders were, then got up. 

"4 years? Seriously? Do you know how hard it was without you? Do you care to know?" 

Before Mina could open her mouth to answer, Sana interrupted: "You might think you do, but you don't. I should've come to England and drag you back myself! I hope you cleared your head, you sure did take plenty of time trying to" Sana told her before turning around and getting inside. 

Mina tried to get up as she followed Sana with her eyes, then.. She noticed a figure standing in the doorway, looking back at her. _Nayeon_

"Whoa" Mina let out subconsciously. She looked splendid. She was taller than what Mina remembered, her hair was longer and darker, having a perfect volume over her forehead. Her body was changed, too. Having a more feminine silhouette, presented perfectly by her lilac dress, she had longer legs and larger hips, slim arms and a perfect smooth neck that almost made Mina's fangs go out instinctively. Her face features were different too, more mature. "You aged well, Nayeon" she thought. 

Mina saw Nayeon give her a second spare of attention and entered the house, following Sana. It was only then, she noticed that Momo was holding a hand for her to take, which she gladly did. 

"If it makes you feel better, i'm glad you're back" Momo told her after she helped Mina pull herself up. 

It made her smile, Momo was never the violent type. She didn't hold grudges for too long, or sometimes, at all. 

"Hi Momo" she threw her hands around Momo's neck. Momo hugged her back in an instant, giving Mina the feeling of "home" she so much missed. 

When they pulled away, Momo bent down to get Mina's luggage that was next to her foot, and Mina took the one that was on the other side. 

"Was it that hard without me?" Mina asked, genuinely curious. 

"Yeah, you're a lot more cared for than you think, Mina. At first, we didn't have who to send after the paintings, but we organised our time right and Sana was decided to be the one leaving on these trips. Instead i was the one hosting the gatherings and Nayeon was the one planning them. She did a pretty good job too" 

"I'm sure she did" Mina sadly responded. 

"She missed you a lot. We heard her crying every night the first few weeks. I'm sure Sana told you in the letters. It made Sana angry." Momo paused, looking down, murmuring the next words: "Sometimes.. It made me angry, too" 

"I'm sorry, Momo. I truly am" 

"It's alright, i'm not angry anymore. I thought Sana wasn't angry anymore either but seems like i was wrong" 

Mina remained silent. 

Momo opened the door for her and let Mina get inside. It looked exactly the same. Her piano was exactly where she left it. The picture with all four of them was still on the wall over the fireplace. It made Mina smile. And everything felt the same. 

Except.. 

How Nayeon's eyes were looking at her. She was situated on the couch now. A man before her, sitting on one of their chairs. A table with few cups of tea on it, was separating them. 

" _Who was he?_ " 

He followed Nayeon's eyes and when he noticed Mina, he stood up, bowing. 

Before he could say anything, Momo talked from behind her. 

"Mina, this is Christopher. Christopher, this is Mina, the third owner of this house" 

"It's good to finally meet you" He smiled. He looked charming, Mina could admit that. His eyes were blue and his hair black. Mina did not care to notice any more features. 

"My pleasure" She said. "But if you'll excuse me, i need to change after my long trip. And.. I'm also covered in dirt" 

He nodded, bowing once again, then placing himself back on the chair. 

Mina looked at Nayeon but the latter spared her no second. 

Momo walked her to her room, and once the door was closed she turned to the girl, asking: "Who is he? And what is he doing here?" 

Momo gave her a knowing smile but answered nonetheless. "He's Nayeon's.. Lover. He's been paying visits to her more often now. Maybe he wants to ask for her hand?" 

"Bloody hell" Mina groaned, dragging her hands to massage her temples. 

"I'm sorry that it went like this" Momo put a hand on her shoulder, then placed the luggage down, next to her bed and told her she'll be waiting for her at the dinner hour. 

"Wasn't this what you wanted?" Mina thought. 

Not even a spike through her chest would hurt as much as the thought of Nayeon getting married right before her eyes. 

_She had to let her go._ For how much would this continue? 

"Stubborn heart" she scolded herself and begun to undress. 

 

\-----

 

Dinner was silent. Momo tried to light up the atmosphere by talking about how she wanted to get a horse herself after she's seen the most beautiful woman ride one in the plains next to the old town. Mina felt like it wasn't her place to laugh or entertain Momo in anyway more than a focused look to let the girl know she's listening, a small smile and sometimes a nod. Sana was more silent than usual, but still responding to Momo. And Nayeon dead quiet, not looking at her, or anywhere outside of her plate.

She's tried to salute her when Nayeon passed by, in her way to the kitchen, 15 minutes ago, but it was like she was a ghost trying to communicate with someone who couldn't possibly know she's there. 

Mina's breath also has been cut short during that weird interaction. Nayeon was even more beautiful up close. 

\------

The following week has been just the same as the first day. 

Only Sana got over it, and started talking more and more normally with her, going back to the old Sana. Who liked hugs and kisses and laughed obnoxiously loud.

Nayeon, on the other side, cold as an ice cube. And with Mina respecting her wish of not changing a word or a glance. Though, Mina is guilty of stealing those, occasionally. 

It was almost like the roles have been switched. Is this behaviour on purpose? To make Mina feel exactly what Nayeon felt back then? 

And just as the first time, both of their hearts were breaking, without one being aware of the other. 

She recalls the painful fresh memory of yesterday, as if lightning has struck her body, when she heard the keys of the piano being hit harmonically to create her favourite [piece ](https://youtu.be/S-Xm7s9eGxU).

Mina used to sing it every time she felt sad. More often in the past years. She quietly went and hid after a wall, peaking at who's singing it. And there Nayeon was, looking beautifully sad, her eyes were closing from time to time, her hands were dancing majestically on the piano, emanating a more beautiful rhythm than the original piece itself. Her gracefulness was something that Mina has never seen before. Enough to make her wonder " _Who is this woman?_.  
4 years fell over her like a decade. Not that she looked old, no, no. There was now only a year difference between her's and Mina's stuck age. Just that.. she aged well. Time knew what to do with Nayeon. 

After giving all her energy on the lovely piano recital, unaware that she had one person in the audience, who was pleased to listen to her, Nayeon got up after setting the fall board down, making her way up the stairs, passing a breathless Mina--who was on the other side of the wall. One of the many moments Mina was glad Nayeon is human and her senses were.. Not so dangerously proficient. 

She watched Nayeon enter her room. Her moves were immaculate, her walk could be mistaken for floating.

The clumsy Nayeon from her memory was long gone. 

Instead, this beautiful woman was worthy of worshipping. But it was too late now, the almighty "Christopher" had her, and he better do his best. Otherwise.. 

Mina was fine for now, even though every fibre of her body was aching for Nayeon. She was somehow content with not pursuing anything with her. All that she wished was for Nayeon to forgive her and to go back to spending time together and most importantly, to go back to talking with each other. 

\------

She has gotten her "job" back, too. Or her place in it. And now Momo was going to go back to organising the parties, with Nayeon's help. 

Mina was sitting in her room, a book lied down on her lap, squinting her eyes over the words. The candle was almost burnt out and Mina felt too comfortable to go grab another. Without intending to do so, she caught the sound of two voices, speaking in the living room. 

One was Momo, voicing how Mina will have her short departure soon. 

"Are you sure it's just for a few days? They could turn into years" she heard Nayeon, a knot forming into her stomach upon hearing the harsh tone she was using. 

Nayeon was clearly still mad, but even Mina couldn't bear to blame her. 

"When is she leaving?" 

"Tomorrow first hour" 

"Do you trust her to come back?" 

There was a pause and Mina sighed. "Yes" she heard Momo's voice state. 

"Well i don't" and that was where the conversation stopped. 

Instead she started hearing loud steps, coming closer and closer. And the door to her room flew open, displaying an angry Nayeon. 

Mina stood up, surprised and curious. 

"You!" Nayeon started, taking a step inside. 

And the rage that followed was full of unspoken feelings. 

"How dare you? How dare you come back? How dare you be gone for so long? How dare you not say a word to me, before _and_ after? Do i mean that little to you?" Nayeon started. Truthfully, Mina didn't know what to expect but it seems like Nayeon was afraid she'll never get the chance to give her a piece of her mind, afraid that Mina won't come back after tomorrow. 

"You mean a lot to me.." It's what Mina said, shocked by the words that were coming out of her own mouth. 

Nayeon puffed in annoyance. "I sure do not, don't lie to me. I'm sorry i kissed you that night. It's that what you want to hear? I regret it only because it drove you away, and look for how long, but i'm also not sorry i did it and you have to accept it."

"I-" Mina started but it seemed like Nayeon wasn't done. 

"And you never bothered to send me a letter? Just how insignificant my existence was to you? I bet you found england to be delightful, not having any children who would dream to be in your arms, and repulse you with their love"

"Nayeon.." 

"And now you still ignore me? Not once trying to apologise."

"I thought that's what you wanted from me" Mina quickly told her. 

"I don't want to hear it, i'm sick of this." She took another step towards Mina. "I'm sick of how this hasn't stopped hurting ever since." And another. "I hate you" she started hitting Mina's chest and shoulders, crying. "I hate you so fucking much."

She hugged her. 

" _And i love you just as much_ " Mina thought, holding Nayeon closer than ever. Trying somehow to put the broken pices back together. 

A hand securely holding Nayeon's back while the other was massaging her scalp, the latter crying with her face buried into Mina's neck. They stood like that for a while. It felt different. Like they were other people but still knew each other. Almost like they met in a previous life and now they're meeting once again. 

"Come back, after. Please." Nayeon murmured with a voice filled with vulnerability. "I don't want to lose you again." 

Mina finally understood. Or hoped she was right.

_Nayeon still had feelings for her._

"I will, i promise." 

 

End of part two.

Part three.

After last night, Nayeon gave up in trying to stay far away from Mina. She didn't have the patience that Mina once had. She couldn't ignore her for more than a week, not even a full week probably.

It felt like Nayeon was playing a role. A role to fool the others and especially to fool herself, that the feelings for Mina are no longer existing when in fact, they do exist. They've just been abandoned in a dark corner of her heart, far, far away so they can never surface again. But would you look at that? They're starting to fight for air, and they're succeeding in reaching it.

Not wanting the history to repeat itself, Nayeon concluded that the beginning of a friendship was a good place to start. 

Though, a friendship would be that last thing she'd truly want. 

But Mina wasn't hers. And Nayeon was with Christopher. The handsome guy who asked to see her more after he's seen her on the stage. That would be the second guy Nayeon has been with since Mina's disappearance. And while the thought of her lingered into Nayeon's brain, she couldn't refuse to fool around with guys. She was young after all. 

There was a part of her that was overly confident that Mina could find it in herself to be attracted to her, now. But still, Nayeon won't push it. Yet. 

At first, they talked at breakfast. Mina was surprised to hear Nayeon ask about how's Tzuyu doing and that she wonders how the girl looks now. Nayeon has met Tzuyu at the age of 10, she believes. She felt herself explode with happiness when Mina started talking about her little sister with so much love in her voice, smiling from ear to ear. 

"Can we pay them a visit some time?" 

"I want that too, i miss Chaeyoung" Momo commented. 

"Of course we can" Mina told her, then with a hint of testing in her eyes, she turned to Sana saying. "I've met the perfect match for you there. Kim Dahyun is her name" 

Sana raised an eyebrow curiosity. "You know my taste in women well, we're definitely going"

They shared laughters, like they used to. It made Nayeon and Mina feel nostalgic, regretful that it's been so long since they've done that, and grateful that they're here nevertheless. 

The following day, they were in the garden. Mina was showing Nayeon a game that the famous Kim Dahyun taught her. Mina came from England with a round ball and they were playing something called "Football". 

Mina searched around for two stones first thing and an amused Nayeon was watching her with a sweet gaze. Mina was acting like a frustrated child, throwing away the stones that didn't perfectly match in dimensions with the one she was already holding. 

After a good 5 minutes of exploring, she found two similar rocks. Walking behind Nayeon and setting them on the ground, in parallel, at 2 meters and a bit distance. 

"You sit here" She commanded Nayeon and took ten steps back. 

Putting her foot on the ball she turned to Nayeon, saying: "I'll hit this in your direction and you must dodge it. You're called a goal-keeper. This ball must not go past you. If it does, i get a point. Understood?" 

Nayeon nodded. "Let's do this" 

\----

"Not fair! Your skills are supernaturally better than mine! You be the goal-keeper. I want to play in your place!" 

Mina laughed. "Alright, let's switch, you big baby" 

\----

"I don't get it! Are you using your powers??" 

"No, i'm not. I promise" 

"Then how come you can stop it but i can't" 

Mina laughed for the hundredth time that day. 

"I played before. That's it. I have slightly more practice than you." 

"Is that so? Then prepare to be destroyed at this game in a few months. I'm setting up a challenge!" 

\-----

"I bought you something. I took it from a merchant in London. It reminded me of you." Mina started, pulling a small navy blue box out of the front pocket of her black jacket. 

They were sitting on the other side of the river, not at their usual spot. A blanket put on the ground and a basket filled with food prepared by Nayeon. They were enjoying each other's company, neither overthinking the scene. 

Nayeon gasped at the sight of that. 

"You didn't have to.."

"Oh but i did. I got Momo and Sana matching silver bracelets too, so don't worry. I'm not picking favorites.. Even though you know what my choice would be." 

Nayeon giggled but remained silent, anticipating that Mina had more to add. 

"I couldn't give it to you in the first weeks due to our.. Weird dynamic around the house." 

"I'm sorry about that.." Nayeon started but was interrupted by the other woman.

"Don't be. I totally deserved it."

"May I?" Mina asked, gesturing to Nayeon's hand. The latter nodded slowly and hoped that Mina wasn't picking on her racing heart. 

She took her hand and placed into her lap, causing the latter to almost faint, then opened the little box and unlocking the bracelet then proceeding to put it around Nayeon's small wrist. 

"It's a silver bracelet, i assume you must know by now about the magic herb that protects you against being compelled. The plant lies inside of it. I have one myself, without the plant. It would hurt me wearing it" 

"Who do you think i need protection against?" 

"You never know. But for a start, from me" 

"From you?" 

"Yes. I want you to feel safe around me." 

"But Mina, i already trust you. I wouldn't think you'd want to influence me, ever" 

"That's great and now you have the guarantee. Do you like it?" Mina smiled at her peacefully, her brown eyes shining. 

"I love it. I'm happy to own something from you" Nayeon smiled back, brightly and Mina felt like she was being dragged into a dream. 

Suddenly the sun felt warmer; the grass underneath her boots, softer; the songs coming from the woods, sung by the numerous birds, less like a nuisance. All it took was a flash of Nayeon's smile along with her white teeth that Mina wondered if she was brushing them 4 times a day for them to look as clean as they did. She could imagine the slightly glassy taste they had if Mina were to lick over them, slowly, with her tongue. 

Finding herself to act on her instincts more when around Nayeon, Mina took her hand, bringing it close to her mouth and pushing her lips foward into a soft kiss. Curiously, the moment she did that, she also started listening to Nayeon's heart. And to her relief and joy, the girl's heart fastened its rhythm, reacting exactly how Mina hoped. 

"We should eat" Mina casually said after seeing Nayeon stare at her speechless. 

\-----

"I have been meaning to ask" Mina started, placing herself on the couch, next to Nayeon, at a distance that was considered respectful. It was a stormy Saturday, the thunder was echoing loudly from outside. Momo and Sana were playing a game of cards, with Sana occasionally yelling in anger about how Momo was cheating and with the latter laughing proudly

Nayeon was watching them from the couch, amused. A cup of warm tea into her big milky hands. Turning her head curiosity upon hearing Mina's words. 

"When did you learn to play piano properly? I heard you play a few times and you're much more skilled than i remember" 

Nayeon threw a look back at Sana and Momo cautiously but the other were too immersed into their own bickering to pay them any attention.  
She sighed, starting:

"Somewhere around after the first year you left, it was the only thing that kept me feel close to you. I knew you were somewhere playing, too. Maybe not at the same time, but knowing that we played in the same day gave me a much needed comfort. So i played everyday since then, never skipping over one in fear that, _that_ , might exactly be the day you decided to play on. And this helped me improve."

Mina almost regrets asking, she did not expect to hear that. That Nayeon had to learn an instrument to ease her broken heart. 

"I apologise, I wish i wouldn't have left.. I won't leave now, never again"

\----

Christopher's visits became something that Nayeon wanted to just get over with. She feels bad for the guy, she liked him but he was no Mina. No one was Mina. Tried to force herself to respond to each kiss he gave her and listen to whatever adventure he had that week.

She didn't know how much longer she could continue a relationship where her heart isn't taking a part in, anymore.  
Not when her mind would replay the little chats she's had with Mina the night before. Not when she wished she felt Mina's cold hands holding hers whenever Christopher would take a grip of them.

She avoided spending time with him at her house, feeling like she was being stabbed everytime Mina's sad eyes would fall on them. She wished nothing more but to yell "It means nothing!" to Mina. Instead, they went on walks around the town, 2 times a week. Nayeon doesn't remember if the conversations were as dull as they appear to be now. Hearing him talk about whatever horse race he's won against his friends or about his father nagging him to act more responsible. 

Nayeon was relieved that he didn't ask her questions, he'd just talk. So she had the liberty to allow her mind to fly back at Mina when her eyes fell on some children playing around. 

_"Yesterday I saw a child when passing through the town's stores, holding a flower and murmuring "he loves me, he loves me not" while ripping each petal." Nayeon started, getting Mina's amused attention._

_"It's an old thing, i used to do that, too. When i was no older than 12" Mina told her._

_"What do you think the answer might be?" A suggestive Nayeon asked, darkened eyes fixed on the other woman._

_"Huh?" The battled against letting out a squeal at how adorable a confused Mina was._

_"What do you think the answer might be?"_

_Mina eyed her suspiciously then replied. "I'm sure he loves you. Do you doubt it?"_

_"Yes or no?" Nayeon insisted._

_After a pause, in which Mina theorised if this is addressed to her, she answered firmly, accordingly to her feelings: "Yes."_

_"Sweet. Now come, you promised to teach me how to swim"_

The day eventually passed, and Nayeon and Christopher made a stop underneath a tree, in front of her home's fence. With him announcing that his father is forcing him to join the military. They needed as meny men as they could get to help in the almost started war. He was talking so casually about it that Nayeon thinks he must've told her before but she did not mind to spare him the attention. 

She stopped him from talking and decided that there's no better time to break this poor excuse of a love story than this very moment. 

"I believe we should end it here, you'll be gone tomorrow." She tried to sound as saddened as she could, knowing she'll succeed. She was an actress after all. 

"But i'll come back." He said, frowning. 

"You're going to the war, we don't know how much that would last." 

"Exactly, it could be just one year." He resonated, but Nayeon could feel herself becoming more and more impatient. 

"I can't wait _that long_. I can't guarantee you that my heart won't change." 

Her voice had lost a that point every emotion that she previously tried to fake. He took a small step back, eyeing her, surprised. 

"You're cruel, Nayeon." That almost made her feel bad. 

"I'm honest."

"At least spend this one night with me, like _hat_. Let me go filled with good memories." He took both of her hands and came closer. 

"No."

"Please? It's our last time together."

"I said no." 

"Come on, Nayeon. Allow me to get lost in you, once again." 

"You should leave." he tried to push him away by his chest but he was stronger. His mouth came in contact with her neck while his left hand was now holding her still, by the waist. 

"Women often say the opposite of what they feel so i think i should stay" She's heard him say. 

She felt suffocated, there was only one person in this entire world that Nayeon wished was kissing her neck. And it wasn't Christopher. 

"Stop" Nayeon whined, eyes forcefully closed. She felt the lifting of his body off her and when she opened her eyes, there was Mina standing. Holding him by the back of his collar. 

" _I_ think you should leave. Now!" Mina forced him to look her directly in the eyes, her brown colored pupil now were the same shade as the night. She was compelling him. "And never force yourself on a woman again" 

He stupidly nodded, not understanding anything that's happening to him. After sending Christopher on his way, Mina turned to face Nayeon. 

"Are you okay?" Her tender voice felt like it was caressing Nayeon. Mina took a small step foward, raising her hands timidly to touch Nayeon's arms. 

"I'm okay. Your timing is perfect" She joked. 

Having Mina sit in front of her and look at her in the way she was doing, made Nayeon's desires intensify. She almost couldn't bear _not_ to touch Mina, everywhere. 

"Come, let's get you to your room" Mina let her right hand fall from the shoulder, down, cupping Nayeon's. 

The other felt like it's now or never. So, in a bold moment, she proposed: "Take me to your room instead."

Mina turned her head so fast, to look at her, that it almost startled Nayeon. And the latter anxiety grew with each milli-second Mina was staring without voicing anything. 

"What?" 

_God, Mina. You're so slow sometimes._

"Ugh" Nayeon groaned. "You are so frustrating. Just be straightforward with me, for once. I see the way you look at me now. I m not a child anymore, nor do you see me as one, i m sure of it." 

Mina was silent. 

"So take me to your room" Nayeon insisted, being more confident than ever that _this_ was something also Mina wanted. 

"Sana would decapitate me" She whispered. Nayeon let out a laugh. 

"Is that what you're afraid of? She'll have to take the both of us down" 

"I'm nervous" 

"You know how much of a heavy sleeper Sana is. And Momo? You could demolish the house and have it fall on her and she'll still sleep like a baby. There's nothing to be worried about" Nayeon squeezed her hand, giving Mina pleading eyes. 

"Very well, if tomorrow my head would lie where my feet are, you'll regret it" 

"I won't regret anything that will happen tonight" 

\-----

Sneaking through the house, led by Mina--who was glad her room was the farthest away from the others--Nayeon couldn't help but feel like she was about to explode with excitement. The anticipation was killing her. She's waited so long for this. She's wanted this so much. And now it's finally happening.

The other woman opened the door and let go of Nayeon's hand to go lit up a candle. She lit up two, wanting more light than usual.

Nayeon sat on the edge of Mina's bed, waiting patiently, playing with her hands on her lap. 

Mina came slowly and sat down. Right now even Nayeon felt like she could hear both of their hearts racing each other. The tension was unbearable. 

Nayeon made her fingers "walk" on the bed until they reached Mina's thigh. The latter smiled. 

"Can I kiss you?" she asked Mina. 

When the latter nodded, Nayeon pushed herself foward, pressing her plump lips onto Mina's warm ones. It was even better than the last time she got to taste them. She could feel herself become addicted. 

Mina started moving them and Nayeon swears she felt  Heaven open its gates and welcoming her inside. She was greedy already. So, after few seconds she started opening the mouth more and more, linking their tongues together, allowing them to dance. 

She put a hand on Mina's neck, dragging her closer. The distance, any distance, was an annoyance to Nayeon. 

She promised herself to be as good as she can, to make Mina come back for more. 

After kissing for a good 5 minutes, Nayeon felt her lips burn and pulled away, but staying close, forehead connected with Mina's. Both of them breathing heavily, loudly. 

"Is this your first time?" she's heard and seen Mina's lips move to speak. 

"No" 

"Oh" it's all Mina said. Without a hint of any emotion in her voice. Just a simple "oh" of acknowledgement. 

"But it's my first time with you, and that's what matters" Nayeon barely finished her sentence before being attacked by Mina's mouth. 

This time, Mina was hungrier. She kissed Nayeon like there was no tomorrow, she pushed the girl back, to lie on the bed and got on top of her. Nayeon was getting even more turned on by having Mina be so initiative. 

But it's only fair, Mina was probably more experienced. Her trail of thought dismantled when she felt Mina grab the outside of her left thigh, squeezing it just hardly enough to be a  pleasurable feeling, starting at the same time to plant open mouth kisses on her neck, licking it sometimes, too. 

She let out a moan. The first one of the many that will follow. While Mina was still kissing down, on her collarbone now, she used her hands to unbutton Nayeon's shirt. In a heartbeat, her blouse fell off her, exposing her silky breasts. 

_Mina using her speed to undress Nayeon has got to be the hottest thing_

She watched Mina watch her. The woman's pupils were as black as the shadows falling off the bed. Nayeon almost amused herself with the thought that Mina was trying to compel her naked chest--eyes looking the same. 

Her amusement turned into a hot mess of gasps and hard taken breaths, her eyes almost rotated themselves to the other side when Mina started licking one of her breasts, a hand automatically going into Mina's hair, massaging her scalp and at the same time, pulling Mina desperately closer. 

Mina's hands, cold as the waters of the lake in a September morning, made contact with her chest, as the woman pushed herself up to kiss Nayeon again. 

The younger girl pushed Mina slightly by the shoulder and told her--after receiving a questioning look: "Undress, now" 

Mina raised an eyebrow, mouth forming into a smirk, but did as she's been commanded. She sat her body up to open her own jacket and to throw her own shirt away, not caring where it would land. 

Her body was God's greatest creation, Nayeon thought. 

The younger gasped, and extended her arms foward to shyly cup Mina's breasts, pressing her palms against them. Mina almost let out a laugh at how fascinated Nayeon seemed to be by what she was seeing. 

"You're having fun?" Mina arrogantly asked. 

"You have no idea" A breathless Nayeon said before sitting up, putting a hand on Mina's back and flipping them so she would be the one on top. 

Mina's eyes widened but so was her smile, being almost proud of this bold Nayeon. The little girl she once knew would be too shy to do that. Instead, this Nayeon was like a hungry wolf. 

Nayeon started kissing her jaw, biting the lower part of her ear, going down to lick her neck, biting there too. Imitating the way _they_ did, when they fed. 

Every synapse of Nayeon was having a combustion. She closed her legs tightly when she heard Mina moan.

" _God, what a sound_ " she thought. 

Not even her pieces played on the piano sounded as good as this. Not even the birds singing in the morning, not the orchestras that come to their gatherings, nothing. Mina's moan was like honey dripping of her lips. 

Marching lower, she ghosted her lips over Mina's nipple, trying her best to store in the memory of how every inch of Mina's body felt. And she had a lot more to explore, that's for sure. 

She moved her hands to get Mina's pants off, along with her panties. She had no time to waste, she's spent too much time fantasising about it and it's only right that the impatience was growing within her. 

"Nayeon" she heard her say. Nayeon snapped her head back to look at Mina, shocked by how good her name was sounding out of the sudden. 

"Get yours off, too" 

Nayeon smirked. 

"Yes, my lady" 

After throwing the remaining pieces of clothing, on the floor, Nayeon threw herself on top of Mina, kissing her once again and moaning in sink with her at how bloody fantastic the contact felt. 

Nayeon always knew Mina's hands are cold as ice, but did not expect the rest of her body to share the intense warmth Nayeon was having. 

Mina put her hand on Nayeon's lowest part of the waist, pushing the girl foward a bit and then back down, to create fiction. 

Nayeon had to break the kiss with Mina and bury her head into the older's neck, moaning again and again. 

How could that feel so good? She's done it before. Maybe it was because she never loved any of the guys the way she loves and have always loved Mina? 

That must be it. 

She could be embarrassed that all of her leaking liquid was going on Mina's.. But she could't think about anything else than how mind blowing that simple friction was. She could be embarrassed tomorrow. 

When she felt like the end was near, fucking Mina had to push her down, her back hitting the bed. 

"What are-" she couldn't finish the sentence because Mina wasted absolutely no time in opening her legs and burying her face into them. Kissing the center just once, enough to give Nayeon a sneak peak of what's about to come. And who's about to come. Instead, she focused a bit on the inside of Nayeon's thighs. 

With the younger arching her back, eyes closed and hands searching for Mina's head. 

She bit a spot there and Nayeon wished it would leave a scar. She wanted to be marked by Mina. She fully belonged to Mina. No one could deny that anymore. No one could take that from her. Not even Mina. Even if it's only for tonight. Nayeon can proudly say that for one night, there was no one in the world but Mina and her. 

She felt something extremely soft and wet licking from top to the very bottom and she could swear, the sound in her ears disappeared for a second, she was aware that she was moaning, loudly, but she couldn't hear herself anymore. 

Whatever direction that tongue was going into, gave the perfect sensation. If she had more straight she would've definitely crush Mina's skull between her hands with how hard she was holding it when Mina was sucking the soul out of her. 

 

 

If that wasn't enough, having this sex god that Mina was proving herself to be, gripping with one hand her leg and with the other her sensitive breast nearly sent Nayeon to another world.

She took one look at Mina, who had her eyes closed and Nayeon wondered how can she look so peaceful while completely destroying Nayeon's senses. 

She came a moment after that, without a warning, to herself or to Mina. She could see colour flashing on the inside of her eyelids, could feel them going up, to explode themselves into stars in Nayeon's brain.

Was it humanly possible to feel _this_ good? Was she worthy of such blessing? 

Mina wiped her mouth by dragging it along Nayeon's right thigh, and coming up to smile so sweetly at Nayeon like she didn't explore the depths of her. 

"Whoa" Nayeon told her. "That was.." 

"Unreal, i know. For me, too" 

"Give me one minute, i want to do that too" 

Mina nodded and pushed her body to lay next to Nayeon. 

And in that moment, watching the woman she loved being covered in sweat, with her chest going up and down under the yellowish light of the candle, Mina felt like she could die of happiness, right there, laying next to Nayeon. 

She's bought and sold pieces that were priced higher than even a house, yet Nayeon was the most expensive piece of art that Mina got her hands on. 

Nayeon looked at her, kissed her little nose and putting a hand over the other side of Mina's head, getting herself up. 

She stood there for a second, looking at Mina's chest once again, before sending her right hand to do its job. 

After playing with it for a few moments, Nayeon kissed Mina again, on the lips, then proceeded to go down. 

She kissed Mina's hips, Mina's stomach, Mina's thighs, imitating the movements Mina did to her. 

Placing a hand on Mina's knee she pushed the leg down, giving herself a full view of Mina's intimate part. 

Oh and how much Nayeon has dreamed about inviding Mina's intimacy. For a second she was afraid that this is all a dream. A twisted but complex dream that her mind projected for her to help her cope with Mina's departure. But the idea went away as fast as it arrived, Mina bit her. She could wake up then but she didn't. 

_This is real_

And finally, lowering her head to taste Mina's most sensitive part, not knowing exactly what to expect, she's been amazed for the hundredth time in the past hours. It felt so warm and so soft against her mouth. Wet, too, very wet. But the taste wasn't unpleasant. She draghed her tongue all over it, playing around like a child was playing with his new toy. Weird analogy, she's aware. 

But that was exactly how she felt, owning a new toy. A toy that once played with, made Mina let out the most delicate sounds. 

She could even get baptised for the second time in there with how much Mina was leaking. 

"Put your fingers inside" Mina commanded her, her hand getting lost into Nayeon's hair. 

"As you wish, my love" and so she did, her fingers went all in without Nayeon even acknowledging in the first second that they just slipped inside with no problem. 

This time, Nayeon felt like she was a scientist. Studying how Mina reacted to each movement in hope that she would find the perfect flow. 

She sustained her head on one of Mina's knees, looking down at her hand penetrating Mina over and over again. 

"You look bored" Mina laughed. 

"Wrong. I'm fascinated" 

\----

After speeding up and taking Mina in her mouth once more, the woman finally came. Managing to blow Nayeon's brain and face at the same time. 

The younger wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then licking it. Sitting down after, next to Mina, smiling proudly. 

Mina turned to on her side, facing Nayeon, with the latter letting out the words that she kept locked for so, so long. 

" _I'm so in love with you_ " 

With a shocked expression, she quickly added "I'm sorry i shouldn't have said that" 

Mina caressed her cheek, dragging after her thumb over Nayeon's inviting bottom lip. 

"No" she raised her eyes to catch Nayeon's frightened ones. "Don't be sorry. I feel the same and you should know that by now. You're in my heart on a loop, Nayeon" 

And finally, everything that happened between them before did not matter anymore. Everyone that entered Nayeon and Mina's lives before, did not matter anymore. She realises it now, she would wait forever for Mina if she knows she'll have her in the end. 

Suddenly a demanding wish appeared into her brain. 

"Turn me" 

That was probably the last thing Mina was expecting to hear. 

"What?" 

"You heard me. I want to be like you. I finally made up my mind" 

"Sana should do it.." 

"She wouldn't mind" 

"You don't know what you're asking me, you won't have children and you love children" 

"We can always get someone like me, adopt one" 

"I can't" 

"Why not?" 

"I can't be the one who kills you, even if i know you'll come back. Please, don't ask me to do it" Mina's voice was almost breaking and Nayeon felt bad. 

"Okay" she softly agreed after seeing tears forming into Mina's eyes. "I'll ask Sana sometime"

\-----

"Myoui Mina, if you don't bring my girl back, _i will hunt you down_. You know i will" Sana threatened, looking at Mina and Nayeon who were holding hands in front of her, after telling Sana that they've been together for a month now and afraid to let her know. Mina promised Nayeon to show her some parts of the world and now they were telling Sana and Momo about their plans. 

"I will, you know i will" she imitated Sana, smiling innocently. 

"Just one month?" 

"Just one month." 

"Fine, but i will put a reward on your head the moment the calendar passes the 30th day." 

"It won't, you have my word. You know i've always been very punctual" 

"And you better stay that way" 

Mina nodded. Taking Nayeon's hand into her own again, after the girl hugged both Momo and Sana and sent them goodbyes. 

"Shall we, my eternal love?" Mina teasingly asked

"We shall, my cheesy lover" Nayeon responded, giving her a lovely gaze. 

To the exploring of new sides of the world and new sides of Myoui Mina. 

 

End of parth three. 

 

The end.


End file.
